


[Fanmix] Our Souls, They Were Made To last

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. James Barnes is too busy saving lives to actually have one of his own. When he finally agrees to go on a blind date, he gets into an accident that will change his life forever.</p><p>Retired Army Captain Steve Rogers is depressed, and when he moves into his new apartment he finds it already occupied....with the ghost of its last tenant. To make matters worse, the ghost is adamant that he's not dead.</p><p>As they navigate their way through their new living arrangements, can they save each other, before it’s too late? Or have they missed their one shot at a happy ending?</p><p>Just Like Heaven Movie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Our Souls, They Were Made To last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Souls (they were made to last)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883266) by [Mellaithwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen). 



> This playlist attempts to tell the same story as Mellaithwen's fic "Our Souls (They Were Made To last)". For a better understanding of it, go read the fic!

Cover Art provided by mellaithwen.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Playlist

  * **1-** [Almost There](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/princessandthefrog/almostthere.html) **by** Anika Anne Rose
  * **2-** [The Futile](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sayanything/thefutile.html) **by** Say Anything
  * **3-** [Little Miss Impossible](https://www.letras.mus.br/bowling-for-soup/little-miss-impossible/) **by** The Dollyrots
  * **4-** [Lovely Sad](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maine/lovelysad.html) **by** The Maine
  * **5-** [Little Ghost](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/whitestripes/littleghost.html) **by** White Stripes
  * **6-** [Lovely](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/twentyonepilots/lovely.html) **by** Twenty One Pilots
  * **7-** [Fidelity](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/reginaspektor/fidelity.html) **by** Regina Spektor
  * **8-** [The Way You Make Me Feel](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mcfly/thewayyoumakemefeel.html) **by** Mcfly
  * **9-** [Too Much Between Us](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/procolharum/toomuchbetweenus.html) **by** Procol Harum
  * **10-** [Stay Alive](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/josgonzlez/stayalive.html) **by** José Gonzalés
  * **11-** [Don't Give Up On Us](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maine/dontgiveuponus.html) **by** The Maine 

## Downloads

    * [Single MP3 file for the whole playlist](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9tu0i8qysseyoku/Our%20Souls%20They%20Were%20Made%20To%20Last%20Fanmix.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 37,16 MB | **Duration:** 00:40:25
    * [Seperate MP3 Files](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v8ypgotd62fazyu/Our%20Souls%2C%20They%20Were%20Made%20To%20Last.rar?dl=0) | **Size:** 39,24 MB | **Duration:** 00:40:25

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is my project for the first Stucky Big Bang ever! Coincidentally, this is also my first project to any Big Bang ever :3 It's been a lot of fun, and i couldn't ask for a better partner to work with than Mellaithwen!


End file.
